my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elektra Records, Factory Whistle
This sound effect can be found on Authentic Sound Effects Volume 4 (1964) which was made by Elektra Records. It is the same track as Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Good Neighbor Cruella".) * Adventures in Wonderland * Between the Lions * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger".) * Breadwinners * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Clarence * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard once in "Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T.".) * Construction Site (Heard once in the intro, and twice in "Mid Mileage Crisis".) * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) * Dragon Tales (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Fury is Out on This One".) * DuckTales * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fraggle Rock * Harvey Street Kids * Higglytown Heroes * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Old-School Johnny.") * The Loud House (Heard once in a high pitch in "No Guts, No Glori".) *Marsupilami * Maya & Miguel (Heard once in "The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * Puppy Dog Pals * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Just Like Dad.") * Seven Little Monsters (Heard twice in "The Bad Word".) * The Simpsons * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Iced Duck" and "Aldo's Uncle Artie".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Shangheid" in a low pitch; "Squiliam Returns", "Professor Squidward", "Krusty Krushers", "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?", and "Bottle Burglars" in a normal pitch; thrice in "My Leg!" in a high pitch.) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Umi Egg Hunt".) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in a high pitch in "Scaredy Engines".) * Timon & Pumbaa * Titipo Titipo (Heard once in "There's Something about Manny".) (Used for Manny.) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * Wayside (Heard once in "Le Race".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Pfish and Chip in: Short Pfuse") * Wheel 2000 (Blasted three times short. Used for the final spin sound cue.) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * WordWorld * Wander Over Yonder TV Specials * Frosty Returns (1992) Movies * An American Tail (1986) (Heard once in 2004-present printings.) * City of Ember (2008) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Wild (2006) Shorts * The Bathroom (1972) (Debut) * The Mouse That Soared (2009) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) Video Games Commercials * Cheetos Flamin' Hot Commercial (1999) (High Pitched) * Kool-Aid - Kool-Aid man V.S. Soda man Commercials (Heard once in "Baseball".) Bumpers * Disney Channel ID - Scary Ride (Heard once in a high pitch.) * MTV ID - Frying Pan (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Movie Channel Feature Presentation ID (1990) Logos * Canter/Krask Industries (2013) (Logos) Trailers Music Videos * Billy Joel - Allentown (1982) * Thomas & Friends - Sounds (2004) Other Media * Disney Discovery Series * Golden Book Video YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz (Used as a factory whistle.) * WhitneyGoLucky Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) Image Gallery Elektra Records, Factory Whistle/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Elektra Records Sound Effects